DESCRIPTION: This is a request for funding to provide partial support for the latest in the series of Gordon Conferences on neural plasticity. This is planned as a multi-disciplinary conference to bring together investigators using molecular, cellular, systems, and computational approaches. The proposed program for this session includes eight scientific sessions related to neural plasticity, including neurotrophins, in vitro models, transcription factors, motor learning paradigms, and mechanisms that regulate axon growth. A keynote lecture by Dr. Josh Sanes will address synapse formation and plasticity. In addition to major platform sessions, poster sessions will encourage participation by conference attendees.